


Kiss It Better

by voiceless_terror



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist With a Cane, Just 800 words of Jon and Martin being Tender and in Love!, M/M, Prompt Fic, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror
Summary: Jon and Martin take care of each other and fall a bit more in love.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921006
Comments: 25
Kudos: 223





	Kiss It Better

Martin’s time in the Lonely was something that remained with him, impossible to fully dislodge from his bones. The safe house was helping. It wasn’t very big, of course- he doubted Daisy could afford a lavish separate residence on a cop’s salary. It also was just far enough from the village to be a bit of a hike when they needed supplies and groceries. There was also the history of the place to contend with- no matter what Jon says, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was used for much more nefarious purposes than just hiding away. In spite of this, Martin found it a home away from home; for all its faults and creaky floors and drab decor were rendered moot by the presence of Jon.

Jon smiled at him in the mornings, curled around him at night. He leaned into him on the sofa and listened so attentively when Martin prattled on about this and that. Martin had almost forgotten the sound of his own voice, but slowly it came back to him, no longer hoarse and distant. He’d tried to put music on once, a staticky radio station that managed to reach the cottage. Something to distract Jon from his meaningless babbling. But he just shook his head vehemently, eyes narrowing in fierce determination as he grabbed his hand and told him “I missed you so much. No song could compete with your words, Martin.”

It felt like unearned sweetness, a kindness he did not deserve. But Jon squeezed his hand and Martin knew that the words were true, at least to him. 

He was not cold that evening.

But the safe house’s drawbacks announced themselves often and with fanfare. The plumbing shrieked at all hours, the faucet occasionally sputtered and returned at full force. Showers turned cold about two minutes in. The roof liked to leak in an inconvenient spot of the living room. The heat was never reliable. And the floor- Christ, the floor was completely uneven and full of splinters. Both he and Jon took to wearing shoes at almost all times after two days of wood stabbing through even the thickest of socks. 

The floor was the bane of Jon’s existence. He was exhausted almost all of the time as he tried to go longer and longer without statements. He relied very heavily on his cane, but more often than not Martin found himself patching Jon’s scraps and cuts from falling and tripping in the night; they still hadn’t managed to get him on a normal sleeping schedule.

And Martin was good at first aid; had to be, as the most prepared person in the institute from his worm-slaying days. So he would sit Jon down, patiently cleaning and wrapping his injuries until one day, in a fit of overwhelming tenderness, he finished with a kiss to his palm. He felt his face heat up and he hesitantly raised his head to meet Jon’s eyes, wondering in embarrassment if the act was too much.

It was utterly worth it- Jon’s face had gone redder than a tomato and he looked back at him with watery eyes, full of such surprise and love that Martin was sure no one had ever done this for him before, even as a child. And he has done it ever since.

Martin delighted in the small domesticity of their routine. Today he stood over the small stove, heating up a sauce for the pasta he’d planned for tonight. He got distracted every time he looked over at Jon, curled up on the sofa and paging through a novel he already knows the end to. “It’s about the process, Martin,” he had explained. “I want to hold it in my hands, not page through it with my mind. You understand, don’t you?” He did, in a way- Jon liked to hold on to these tiny bits of humanity, and Martin wanted to help him in any way he could.

So engrossed in staring at the man, Martin didn’t realize that the sauce was sufficiently heated and beginning to bubble quite insistently. When one of these bubbles happened to flick right onto his arm, he let out a surprised yelp of pain that had Jon instantly on his feet.

“Martin? What’s wrong?” he asked, voice full of concern as he limped his way over.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he assured, moving to run his arm under cold water, soothing it to a point. “Didn’t hurt that much, won’t even leave a mark!”

“Still,” Jon’s hands hovered anxiously near Martin, wanting to check for himself. “Let me see.” 

Martin turned the faucet off after a few more seconds; luckily, their cold water worked just fine. He offered his arm for Jon’s inspection, even if only to humor him. “See?” he said. “No harm done.” Jon cast a critical eye over it and Martin wondered for a brief moment if he was actually checking with the Eye to make sure it was true.

But then he slowly and purposefully brought the arm toward him and planted a sweet, tender kiss right to the crook of his forearm. He looked up at him through dark lashes and blushed. Martin felt his chest swell with affection and love and for the first time in months, his body was warm all over.

“There. All better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, are you sick of me yet? Ha! This once was written for an anon prompt on tumblr, " kissing someone’s cuts/bruises/scratches" for Jon/Martin and it was so sweet I couldn't resist. I have a couple more prompts to go through which might be a bit shorter in length, so I'm not sure I will post them here but they will definitely be on my blog @voiceless-terror on tumblr, where I answer any asks/prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed.


End file.
